30 seconds to heaven
by Ryopini
Summary: Quand une journée commence mal, une rencontre de trente secondes peut tout changer. [Sterek] /!\ Os transformé en fic
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tout le monde,

Voici un nouveau petit texte en ce beau dimanche. Il a été écrit à l'occasion d'un défi sur le thème « 30 » : Mettre des 30 dans l'histoire (30 ans, 30 personnes, 30 mots…) proposé par Kitsune Aquatik.

J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à imaginer cette scène, j'espère qu'elle rendra aussi bien à l'écrit que dans ma tête ahah

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, ça me fait toujours un très grand plaisir.

Bonne lecture !

Et merci à vous tous de venir me lire !

* * *

« Je vais être en retard, bon saaaang. Dépêche-toi ! »

Stiles, jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années, beau, gentil et hyperactif, s'agitait voire trépignait devant les portes de l'ascenseur. Pour combler son stress, il se mit à jouer avec son badge visiteur nominatif.

Il était déjà précisément 9h et 30 secondes, et celui-ci avait rendez-vous pour un entretien dans la fameuse Hale's Compagny à « 9h. Et aucun retard ne sera admis ! »

Il avait fait vraiment de son mieux pour arriver à l'heure, mais Stiles ne serait pas Stiles sans sa malchance et son étourderie habituelle.

En effet, après ne pas avoir entendu son réveil et s'être levé avec plus de trente minutes de retard, il avait dû prendre une douche froide. Merci au chauffe-eau qui avait décidé de lâcher en ce jour précis.  
Puis il s'était changé une bonne trentaine de fois sans trouver la tenue parfaite. Et évidemment, une fois fait, il s'était renversé du café sur lui, l'obligeant à se changer une nouvelle fois et à devoir courir d'autant plus vite.

Une fois arrivé sur place, il avait dû patienter pour récupérer son badge temporaire –moment qui ne fut pas une partie de plaisir- pour finalement arriver devant ce fichu ascenseur qui prenait son temps.

La torture prit finalement fin alors que les portes s'ouvraient. Il s'y réfugia s'en plus attendre et appuya avec acharnement sur le trentième étage.

_« Je savais l'immeuble grand, mais pas à ce point ! »_

L'impatience le reprit alors qu'il attendait la fermeture des portes. Il fut donc très satisfait de les voir se mettre en action.

Trépignant sur place et regardant sans cesse sa montre, il se figea instantanément en entendant la voix grave d'un homme qui lui envoya directement des frissons dans tout le dos. Voix qui lui demandait de maintenir les portes ouvertes.

Mais il fut tellement perturbé par la voix qu'il ne bougea qu'au dernier moment alors que l'homme arriva à bloquer lui-même la porte dans un grognement.

Grognement qui prodigua instantanément une décharge de plaisir dans les reins de Stiles. Son souffle coupé, il dévisagea l'homme qui, l'air renfrogné, appuya sur le même étage que lui.

Il suivit du regard le mouvement de sa main, son regard glissa sur ses longs doigts. Des doigts qui firent fantasmer le jeune homme. Il les imagina parfaitement caresser sa peau avec délicatesse et sensualité puis, de ses mains puissantes, agripper ses hanches pour le maintenir contre lui.

Stiles lâcha alors un gémissement de frustration en imaginant cette délicieuse scène.

Il aperçut du coin de l'œil l'homme tourner la tête vers lui. Alors il dirigea son visage vers lui pour bafouiller des excuses et croisa son regard. Ses yeux le happèrent sans attendre, lui coupant la parole. Stiles plongea dans ses iris gris vert qui semblaient l'étudier attentivement, son regard était perçant. Il raffolait de ce genre de regard, il semblait pouvoir tout transmettre sans dire un mot. Ses sourcils froncés semblaient par ailleurs participer aussi à la conversation. Et tout ceci lui donnait un charme fou. Il n'avait qu'une envie : Les caresser pour les détendre et continuer son chemin sur tout son visage. Visage qu'il ne manqua pas de détailler, sa légère barbe de trois jours, son magnifique nez et ses lèvres plus qu'attirantes. Comment des simples lèvres pouvaient autant le perturber et lui donner autant d'envie ?  
Après les doigts de l'homme parcourant sa peau, il ne pouvait qu'imaginer ses lèvres dévorer chaque partie de son corps et lui donner plus de sensations qu'il n'en avait jamais reçu. Un frisson le traversa alors qu'il imaginait sa légère barbe griffer sensuellement sa peau.

La chaleur monta largement dans son corps.

Il se mordilla la lèvre afin de retrouver ses esprits. Il nota par ailleurs que l'homme descendit son regard vers ses propres lèvres. Il se les mordit d'autant plus. Ce mec était un fantasme sur patte.

Il continua son exploration, descendant dans son cou, où il pouvait sentir toute la tension de cet homme rien que par ses tendons qui ressortaient et la pulsation de son cœur visible sur sa peau. Il désirait maintenant que ça soit lui, qui découvre son corps à travers ses lèvres.

Son regard continua de se perdre sur ses larges épaules et son torse qui semblait parfaitement musclé. Un nouveau gémissement sortit de ses lèvres alors qu'il se voyait parfaitement maîtrisé par cette bête d'homme qu'il était.

Puis son regard se posa sur un stylo dépassant de sa veste de costume. Celui-ci était gravé avec un « Hale D. ». Son cerveau d'hyperactif, bien que très déconnecté depuis quelques secondes, fit largement le lien.

« Derek.. »

Il trouva que ce nom roulait parfaitement entre ses lèvres.

Il vit les épaules de Derek se redresser, semblant apprécier aussi ce son. Il remonta alors rapidement son regard vers le sien. Le monde cessa alors de tourner, il se figea, son cerveau se figea, il ne put que se laisser perdre dans ce regard si profond.  
Aucun des deux ne bougea d'un pouce.

Jusqu'au moment où la sonnette de l'ascenseur retentit.

Derek recula d'un pas, baissa instinctivement le regard et fronça les sourcils en observant le badge que le plus jeune portait autour du cou. Il sembla à Stiles qu'il vit un peu de rougeur sur ses joues puis le vit partir rapidement de l'ascenseur.

Stiles s'appuya le dos contre le mur de l'ascenseur pour se maintenir, il laissa son cœur et sa respiration reprendre leurs rythmes normaux. C'était les 30 secondes les plus intenses de sa vie et les plus merveilleuses. Cela ressemblait vraisemblablement au coup de foudre dont il avait tant entendu parler.

Il reprit un instant une inspiration et relâcha dans un souffle son prénom, « Derek ». Puis fit soudain de grands yeux.

« Mon dieu. C'est lui.»

Son cœur s'emballa soudainement. Comment Stiles allait pouvoir survivre à son entretien avec pour embaucheur, un certain Derek Hale ?


	2. Chapter 2

Bonsoir !

Voici donc la suite tant attendu par beaucoup de monde ! Il y a encore 2 parties derrière de prévu et de déjà écrit. Je dois corriger tout ça et je pense le poster la semaine pro.

En tout cas j'espère que ça sera à la hauteur de vos attentes.

Bonne lecture,

Et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit avis, je serais ravie de savoir ce que vous en pensez !

* * *

Stiles observa la porte devant lui. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, avait-il réellement le courage de toquer à cette porte et entrer ? Les souvenirs du moment dans l'ascenseur lui procuraient toujours autant de frissons. Comment pourrait-il rester de marbre devant le corps d'apollon et les fantasmes qui envahissaient son esprit ?

Il se mordilla la lèvre.

Son cerveau se perdit à nouveau dans ses souvenirs, il repensa alors aux rougeurs sur le visage de Derek. Est-ce que c'était de la gêne vis-à-vis de ses gémissements ou bien avait-il lui-même fantasmé ?

Il gémit de frustration et cogna sa tête sur la porte par dépit.

\- Entrez.

\- …

_« Abruti. »_

Il n'avait pas prévu de toquer de cette manière, il n'était même plus sûr de vouloir y rentrer mais il n'avait dorénavant plus le choix. Sa main se posa sur la poignée, le cœur sortant presque de son thorax puis abaissa la poignée.

Il rentra sans oser regarder l'homme derrière son bureau. Hors de question de croiser son regard pour se perdre à nouveau dans le sien et finir par paniquer. Il avait besoin de ce job. Vraiment besoin.

Mais un petit souffle moqueur le fit reprendre un certain aplomb. Il redressa son visage, prêt à affronter cet entretien. De quel droit il se moquait de lui ?

Le sourire en coin sur le visage de Derek le troubla plus que prévu. Il se mordit la lèvre. Il allait être difficile de ne pas craquer.

\- La prochaine fois, toquez avec votre main et pas votre front. Ça sera tout aussi efficace.

\- Comm-

\- La trace rouge.

Stiles soupira. Vraiment, tout ceci partait définitivement mal. Il ne chercha pas à approfondir cette conversation et s'installa sur la chaise face au bureau.

Il prit le temps d'observer malgré tout la pièce. Une salle qui devait faire la taille de son salon, de grandes baies vitrées qui donnaient une magnifique vue sur la ville mais surtout un sublime bureau en bois, l'un des plus beaux qu'il ait pu voir. Les motifs étaient taillés avec finesse sur le bois, il adorait ce genre de meuble, il avait envie de le caresser des bouts des doigts tellement il lui plaisait. Au-delà de sa beauté, c'était un immense bureau, bien trop grand pour une personne, tout y était parfaitement rangé.

\- Ce bureau vous inspire ?

Stiles leva son regard vers Derek. Il put voir une lueur malicieuse dans ses magnifiques yeux. Pendant un instant il se demanda de quoi il parlait, puis visualisa à nouveau son sourire en coin.

Il se mit à rougir instantanément. Il n'y avait absolument pas songé, mais en effet. Maintenant il pouvait parfaitement imaginer passer un moment coincé entre ce bureau et le corps de Derek. Les affaires jetées au sol sans ménagement, les fameuses mains de Derek le maintenant fermement alors qu'il laisserait glisser ses lèvres sur son torse.

Sa chaleur corporelle remonta de nouveau, après l'ascenseur il se voyait maintenant dans cette pièce. Finalement, il réalisa que peu importe le lieu, l'important c'était le corps de Derek contre le sien, le mélange de leurs souffles dans une danse féroce et sensuelle.

Il dut se mordre violemment l'intérieur de sa joue pour ne pas laisser des nouveaux gémissements sortirent de sa bouche.

Mais le sourire taquin de Derek le refroidit un instant. Il ne devait pas flancher devant lui. Son cerveau prit alors les devant et dit la première chose qui lui passa par la tête.

\- Je me demandais surtout qu'est-ce que vous cherchiez à compenser avec un bureau d'une telle taille.

Derek fronça les sourcils.

_« Bonne idée pour avoir un job ça, Stiles. »_

Il soupira un instant et bougea sur sa chaise. Il n'aimait pas rester immobile et le silence gênant qui s'installait n'aidait pas à rester tranquille.

Il fit un geste de la main.

\- Bien… Pouvons-nous avancer ?

Derek leva un sourcil. Stiles comprit vite que ce n'était pas à lui de mener l'entretien, mais il se devait d'enchaîner. Autant pour s'empêcher de dire des bêtises que pour éviter de mâter ce visage qui s'offrait à lui.

\- Soit. Alors commencez par vous présenter.

\- Me présenter…

Il aurait dû écouter Scott, son ami de toujours, ce dernier avait essayé de le préparer à cet entretien. Mais n'en faisant qu'à sa tête, Stiles ne l'avait pas écouté et n'avait donc rien de particulier à lui dire. Et puis quel intérêt de le connaître ? Heureusement il avait la tchatche.

Il prit une inspiration et se lança malgré tout.

\- Je m'appelle Stiles Stilinski, originaire de Beacon Hills, ayant eu un master…

Stiles continua de déblatérer sur son parcours sans laisser une seule place à Derek qui tenta à plusieurs reprises de l'arrêter. Le jeune homme ne faisait même plus attention à lui, essayant de se concentrer sur tout ce qu'il pouvait dire, il ne le vit donc pas arriver devant son siège.

\- Et quand j'étais petit je me cognais énormément. Mais genre vraiment énormément. Je crois que mon père avait hésité à me mettre une camisole de force histoire d'être sûr que j'arrête de tomb-

\- Stiles !

Il s'arrêta net en voyant les mains se poser brusquement sur les accoudoirs de son siège, il releva son visage vers lui et son cœur s'arrêta un cours instant. Il était proche. Beaucoup trop proche. Il pouvait sentir son souffle se répercuter contre sa peau. Il se mordit la lèvre alors que son regard passer sans cesse des yeux de Derek à sa magnifique bouche. Il faillit craquer quand Derek laissa un bout de langue sortir pour humidifier légèrement ses lèvres.

\- Taisez-vous.

\- B-Bien. Mais autant vous dire que cela va être difficile. Parler c'est ce que je fais de mieux.

\- Je ne veux pas savoir.

Derek se redressa lentement pour asseoir le bord de ses fesses sur le bureau, juste en face de Stiles. Leurs genoux se cognèrent légèrement, mais aucun ne bougea, les laissant en contact.

\- Maintenant, dites-moi ce que vous savez-vous sur l'entreprise.

\- … Finalement, je dois parler ou me taire ?

Stiles lui fit un grand sourire, mais le visage dépité de Derek le fit déchanter. Il était beau gosse mais l'humour, ce n'était pas encore ça.

Il répondit alors à la question, essayant de rester le plus professionnel possible. C'est-à-dire, ne pas trop déblatérer et surtout éviter de penser à ce que doit être son torse sous cette chemise.

Ce fut extrêmement difficile, surtout lorsque Derek bougeait légèrement sa jambe, la frottant contre la sienne. Ce genre de mouvement lui faisait sauter son mot, mais il se rattrapait aux branches comme il pouvait.

\- Avez-vous quelqu'un dans votre vie ?

La question surprit sincèrement Stiles. En quoi cela pouvait-il le concerner ?

\- Je ne risque pas de tomber enceinte si c'est votre question. Mais si vous aviez un doute, je peux vous faire un cours d'anatomie.

Stiles se tapa le front intérieurement. Le sarcasme n'était pas de mise ici.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de vous pour ça. Mais veuillez répondre la question.

\- A titre personnel ou professionnel ?

\- Je dois savoir si vous risquez d'être en retard facilement. Comme ce matin.

Le plus jeune haussa un sourcil. Vraiment ? Même pour lui ce n'était pas crédible. Mais soit.

\- Je n'ai personne dans ma vie. Et vous ?

\- Je doute que ça vous concerne.

\- Je dois également savoir si mon patron arrivera en retard ou non.

Stiles se satisfit de voir un petit sourire éclore sur son visage.

\- Je n'ai personne.

\- Bien.

\- Bien.

Ils se fixèrent du regard un temps. Puis Stiles continua de répondre à une série de questions.

Il ne put finalement rester plus longtemps sans laisser ses yeux déshabiller du regard l'homme devant lui. Il se déconcentrait d'autant plus lorsque que Derek décala sa jambe de manière à encadrer ses cuisses entre ses genoux. Sa position sur le bureau le rendait d'autant plus dominant maintenant. Il n'était pas forcément un soumis, mais encore une fois, il voulait bien se laisser maîtriser par Derek, il voulait ses mains dans ses cheveux pour relever sa tête vers lui, il voulait qu'il l'embrasse avec passion jusqu'au bout de leurs souffles.

Il voulait être pris par cet homme, sans le moindre doute.

\- Et où vous voyez-vous dans cinq ans ?

\- Probablement dans votre lit sous vos mains expertes.

Le visage de Derek, qui avait plutôt tendance à laisser peu passer d'émotions, s'emplit de surprise. Stiles ne comprit pas de suite sa réaction, avant de se reconnecter à la réalité.

\- … Oh mon dieu. J'ai parlé à voix haute ? Je n'ai pas fait ça quand même ?

Stiles sentit une crise de panique arriver. Comment cette journée avait pu tourner autant au désastre ? Il voulait juste passer un fichu entretien, calmement et empocher un job, qui, au passage, était le boulot de ses rêves. Déjà dans l'ascenseur, il avait merdé, mais avec ce genre de commentaires c'était encore pire.

Il devait partir avant que cela ne dégénère encore plus. Il se leva soudainement, déséquilibrant Derek qui se raccrocha à son bureau.

Il essaya d'atteindre la porte mais il fut retenu par le bras. Sans avoir le temps de se libérer, Derek le retourna pour lui faire face et le plaqua contre la porte.

\- Calmez-vous ! Respirez. Ce n'est pas grave. Nous n'avons pas fini.

Stiles se laissa faire. Son souffle court se répercutait sur le visage de nouveau trop proche de Derek. Le corps du plus âgé le maintenait contre la porte. Une seule chose tournait dans son esprit : Il était actuellement bloqué contre une porte par Derek, quoi de pire pour attiser son fantasme. Son cœur battait à une vitesse folle, sentir le corps musclé contre le sien était encore plus excitant qu'il ne l'aurait pensé.

Il perdit finalement tout fil de pensée alors qu'il fixait les lèvres devant lui se mouvoir, probablement pour parler.

Mais il n'écoutait déjà plus.

Son corps agit avant son esprit. Il leva la main qui n'était pas maintenue par Derek et la glissa sur sa nuque. Sans plus attendre, il s'y agrippa et fondit sur ses lèvres.

L'homme d'affaire ne bougea pas. Trop surpris.

Stiles commença alors à reculer, mais se fit de nouveau happer par Derek qui se jeta à son tour ses lèvres, participant amplement au baiser.

Ce dernier devint de plus en plus bestial, plus passionnant alors que la langue de Stiles tenta de se frayer un chemin pour rejoindre sa conjointe. Un gémissement de satisfaction se fit entendre alors que le baiser s'intensifia à l'accord de Derek. Il glissa sa main dans ses cheveux alors que le second glissa une jambe entre celles de Stiles, frottant sensuellement sa cuisse contre son entrejambe. Son gémissement fut étouffé par le baiser, mais il put clairement sentir le contentement du plus vieux dans un sourire.

\- Mr Hale, votre prochain entretien vient d'arriver.

Les deux garçons s'arrêtèrent net en entendant la voix parvenir de l'interphone sur le bureau.

Stiles réalisa alors ce qu'il venait de faire. Il écarquilla les yeux. Sauter sur les gens n'était pas dans son habitude et son espoir d'avoir le job pour ses compétences venait de partir en fumer. Il se mordit de désespoir sa lèvre, repoussa soudainement Derek, ouvrit la porte et partit sans attendre son reste.

\- Stiles…


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour,

D'ores et déjà, je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews et vos favs. Vos messages me font extrêmement plaisir ! Je ne pensais pas qu'il y aurait autant d'engouement pour cette histoire à dire vrai.

En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira tout autant. La suite sera donc pour la semaine prochaine.

Bonne lecture,

Et bon week-end!

_Babylon : Si tu passes par ici pour la suite, je te remercie beaucoup pour ta review!_

* * *

Stiles arriva chez lui après la matinée mouvementée qu'il avait subi. Il éparpilla ses affaires de part et d'autres de l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Scott, son meilleur ami. Dans un soupir profond, il se laissa tomber sur son canapé et plongea sa tête entre ses mains.

\- Stiles ? Alors, cet entretien ?

Il ne bougea pas en entendant Scott arriver. Il le laissa s'installer près de lui et poser sa main sur son épaule. Il appréciait le soutien de son ami mais le désespoir était trop grand.

\- Eh bien, j'ai fantasmé, j'ai gémi, j'ai re-fantasmé. Je suis rentré dans son bureau. Pour changer, j'ai fantasmé, je lui ai dit que je voulais finir dans son lit, je l'ai embrassé et j'ai fui.

Il se tapa le front alors que Scott écarquilla les yeux.

\- Q-Quoi ? Pardon ? Stiles ! T'as vraiment fait ça ?

\- Non je te dis ça pour te charrier.

\- Oh.

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Mais oui ! Bien sûr que oui ! Mais merde quoi, pourquoi ça m'arrive ?

Il se leva d'un coup et marcha de long en large dans le salon.

\- Il était si canon que ça ?

Il se retourna vers Scott, posa ses mains sur ses épaules et plongea son regard dans le sien.

\- Canon est un doux euphémisme Scott. Le mec parfait, une bombe. J'en ai jamais vu des comme ça. J'ai eu l'impression d'être un ado aux hormones fragiles. J'ai rêvé qu'il me prenne dans toutes l-

\- STOP. Je ne veux pas savoir. S'il te plait.

Stiles soupira et s'affala de nouveau dans le canapé.

\- Comment as-tu pu te laisser dépasser à ce point ? C'était l'entretien que tu attendais depuis des mois.

\- Mais je sais Scott, tu crois que j'avais prévu ça ? J'ai eu l'impression de vivre un putain de coup de foudre dans un ascenseur. Et maintenant je dois vivre avec le fait que non seulement j'ai sauté sur un mec qui n'en a probablement rien à foutre, mais qu'en plus je n'aurais pas le job. Non mais tu te rends compte Scott ? Je lui ai fait du rentre dedans pur et dur quoi. Je n'ai jamais fait ça de ma vie !

\- Et quel a été sa réaction ?

\- Eh bien… Mm… Comment ça ?

\- Il t'a frappé ? Il a répondu à tes avances ? Ou il t'a semblé froid comme la glace ?

\- Mm…

Il se gratta l'arrière de la tête, semblant réfléchir.

\- Enfin je pense que j'ai mal interprété… Mais il est possible qu'il m'ait embrassé en retour.

Scott le regarda puis soupira à son tour. Il savait que Stiles avait peu de confiance en lui, mais à ce point-là ça en devenait délirant.

\- Et tu penses sincèrement qu'il n'en a eu rien à faire ?

\- J'en sais rien Scott, tu sais très bien que je pense et j'interprète à ma sauce ! Si ça se trouve il a juste voulu me repousser.

\- Stiles…

\- Non mais je te jure que tu n'as pas vu le mec. Comment il voudrait se taper un gringalet comme moi alors que lui c'est un putain de dieu, avec le physique le plus fantastique au monde et un caractère incroyable. Je te jure que je ne rêvais que d'une chose c'est de lui défaire cette fichue chemise.

\- Tu t'égares et tu radotes. C'est un beau mec, ok. Mais t'es un beau mec aussi, donc pourquoi pas ?

\- Tu t'entends ? Tu racontes vraiment n'importe quoi.

\- Stiles… Je ne suis pas gay et pourtant je peux te dire que t'es bel et bien un beau gosse.

\- Mouais. Bon je vais prendre ma douche. Je dois absolument m'enlever de la tête ce moment.

Il n'attendit pas de réponse, se releva brusquement et partit s'enfuir sous la douche. Il devait laisser tomber. Passer à autre chose, oublier Derek et son comportement.

La douche lui fit un bien fou pour ça. Il se sentit également bien mieux grâce à son meilleur ami qui avait bien compris son trouble et avait préparé une session jeux vidéo pour le reste de la journée.

* * *

La fin de semaine arriva à une vitesse incroyable, soutenue par son ami et son père –bien qu'évidemment, pas au courant de tous les détails-.

Il était dorénavant posé avec Scott devant un bon film, pop-corn dans les mains quand son téléphone vibra. Il sursauta étalant les sucreries sur le canapé, chose qui ne manqua pas de faire bien rire Scott à côté.

Il attrapa son téléphone, non sans insulter l'objet et la personne qui osait le déranger, puis bloqua complètement sur son message.

Voir un Stiles qui ni ne parlait, ni ne bougeait, inquiéta son ami.

\- Stiles… ?

Il lui secoua légèrement l'épaule.

\- « Lundi, 8h. Erica vous accueillera et vous fera signer le contrat. Aucun retard cette fois. D. Hale. »

Il tourna violemment sa tête vers lui et grimaça quand son cou craqua.

\- Tu crois que ça veut dire que j'ai le travail ? Vraiment ? Mais c'est impossible ! J'avais tout fait merder. Oh mon dieu Scott, je vais travailler avec Derek. AVEC DEREK.

\- J'ai bien compris. C'est super pour toi ! Comme quoi ton baiser ne t'a pas empêché d'avoir le job.

\- Oh mon dieu, tu crois qu'il s'en souvient ? Il a pu l'oublier ! En une semaine on oublie des choses.

\- …

\- Oh ça va hein.

Il voulut se lever pour marcher encore de long en large. Mais Scott lui imposa de rester assis.

\- Reste assis. Demain on va t'acheter un costume. Tu vas calmer tes ardeurs, tu vas faire le meilleur travail au monde et prouver que tu mérites ce job. J'ai déjà confiance en toi. Alors maintenant tu arrêtes de cogiter, tu vas appeler ton père pour le prévenir et tu reviens finir ce film.

Stiles lui fit un signe de tête et pour une fois, l'écouta. Un nouvel avenir s'offrait à lui, il n'allait rien gâcher et tenter d'oublier ce qu'il s'était passé pendant son entretien. Sans plus attendre il quitta la pièce pour appeler son père. Déterminé.

* * *

Le dimanche soir était arrivé bien trop vite pour Stiles. Celui-ci soupira, se laissa tomber dans son lit pour se perdre dans ses pensées.

Une seule chose tournait dans sa tête. Ce baiser. C'était le meilleur de sa vie. Réellement. Un baiser comme ça ne pouvait décemment pas être avec un seul participant. Derek avait forcément contribué, il n'avait pas pu l'imaginer. Un mince espoir prit place dans son corps, il sentit une boule d'émotion naître dans le creux de son ventre.

Jamais il n'aurait cru la semaine dernière qu'il vivrait un moment aussi intense que ça. Et le fait d'imaginer y retourner le lendemain et de se retrouver de nouveau face à Derek lui procura tellement de sentiments différents. Entre appréhension et excitation, il ne savait pas ce qui le prenait le plus aux tripes. Il était heureux de retrouver Derek, mais aussi d'avoir ce boulot de rêve. Il espérait sincèrement pouvoir se contrôler devant cet homme et ne pas lui resauter dessus une nouvelle fois.

Il se mordit la lèvre. Ça n'allait pas être facile, peu importe l'effort qu'il y mettait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au corps de Derek et à cette musculature plus qu'alléchante.

Il souffla et se retourna dans le lit. Il devait calmer sa fougue et dormir, le lendemain, il prenait son poste pour la première fois, il se devait d'assurer.

* * *

Stiles se pencha au bureau d'Erica.

\- Tu peux me dire où est la salle de la photocopieuse ?

Erica le reluqua sans gêne et lui indiqua de la main une salle un peu plus loin. Il ne se fit pas prier et partit directement. Elle avait l'air gentille, mais quelque peu vicieuse. Il se dépêcha, hésitant presque à dissimuler ses fesses tant il pouvait sentir sur lui son regard brûlant.

Heureusement pour Stiles, il trouva facilement la pièce et y entra sans plus attendre. Il soupira de soulagement, cette matinée avait été stressante. Au point où il avait même du mal à se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé auparavant.

Il prit les documents, se demandant bien à quoi ils correspondaient puis les plaça dans la photocopieuse. Il soupira face aux nombres de touches qui ornaient la machine. Il prit appuie de part et d'autres de cette chose qui osait lui tenir tête et l'observa plus attentivement.

Il fut tellement concentré qu'il n'entendit pas la porte, ni même le bruit de la serrure. Ce qui le fit sortir de sa torpeur fut la sensation d'un corps se collant contre son dos. Il sursauta mais il n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il se fit happer par une odeur très boisée de l'homme derrière qui lui rappela sans aucun doute son nouveau patron.

\- Mr Hale ?

Ce dernier ne répondit pas. Stiles sentit son souffle se répercuter contre sa peau puis lentement, des lèvres s'attaquèrent à son cou, déposant de doux baisers qui le firent frissonner.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous fai-aites ?

Sa voix chevrota alors que Derek se mit à mordiller le lobe de son oreille. Il pencha instinctivement sa tête sur le côté, laissant la place à Derek pour explorer encore plus sa peau. Il ne comprenait définitivement pas ce qu'il se passait, son cerveau n'arrivait plus à réfléchir et son corps était en fusion. Les mains du plus vieux se glissèrent sous son t-shirt, touchant, caressant et griffant chaque bout de peau disponible.

Stiles se mordait férocement les lèvres, s'empêchant de laisser des gémissements passer ses lèvres. Il se recula pour coller d'autant plus son corps, glissant avec lenteur ses fesses contre la proéminence qu'il sentait contre lui. Ce mouvement amena un grognement de Derek, il lui mordit alors l'épaule en glissant ses mains à son pantalon.

\- Ne bouge pas.

Le plus jeune voulut l'écouter sagement, mais il ne put s'empêcher de cambrer et gémir alors qu'il glissa sa main dans son boxer.

\- Oh pu... De-Derek…

Il serra fort les mains sur la photocopieuse, appuyant sur des boutons sans faire attention. Il essayait de retenir des gémissements alors qu'il sentait des lents va-et-vient contre son membre. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit l'autre main de Derek lui défaire complètement son pantalon pour lui laisser plus d'espace.

Les sensations étaient plus qu'intense, son souffle était complètement saccadé, son cerveau n'était plus que vide, il ne contrôlait plus rien, ni son corps se collant à Derek, ni sa main qui se glissa dans ses cheveux, ni même ses gémissements alors que le brun accélérait le rythme tout en laissant des marques dans son cou.

Un dernier mouvement lui envoya un électrochoc dans ses reins, le faisant gémir avec plus de force.

Il se redressa alors d'un coup, le souffle court, le corps en feu et humide de transpiration.

Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, la pièce était devenue noire d'un coup. Seul quelque chose de rouge attira son attention.

-5h09-

Son réveil.

Il était dans son lit.

Seul.

Désespérément seul, son boxer humide pour unique souvenir de ce moment intense.

Il gémit de frustration en se laissant retomber de son lit, cet instant n'était qu'un merveilleux rêve, plus vrai que nature. Il passa ses mains sur son visage puis réalisa que d'ici quelques heures il allait se retrouver devant son fantasme absolu, après un rêve aussi fiévreux.

\- Quelle merde.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour à tous,

Encore et toujours merci à vous tous pour votre soutien. J'espère que ce chapitre en sera à la hauteur !

Bonne lecture, bon week-end et à la semaine prochaine !

_Babylon : Encore une fois, merci de ta review ! _

* * *

Lorsque Stiles arriva au boulot, son stress était au plus haut. Non seulement dû à son nouveau travail mais également dû au fait de croiser Derek après la nuit dernière. Mais sa rencontre avec Erica lui permit de se détendre un peu. Le stress laissa place à l'excitation alors qu'il signait les papiers de son contrat au bureau d'Erica. Ce boulot le comblait déjà de joie.

Il n'avait donc qu'une envie, aller à son bureau pour commencer à travailler. Mais il devait au préalable récupérer tous les papiers pour l'organisation, allant de ses prochaines missions au planning de la semaine.

Après cet instant paperasse, Erica le guida jusqu'à son nouveau bureau. Un somptueux endroit, celui-ci était plus petit que celui de son patron, mais il lui suffisait largement. Il était sobre et très élégant avec une vue aussi belle que celle de Derek. Son regard contemplant toute la pièce, il nota une porte dans le fond de la pièce, il se tourna vers Erica qui ne lui répondit que par un sourire. Il haussa un sourcil. Il découvrira plus tard tout seul. Puis il se dirigea vers son bureau sur lequel il posa ses papiers.

Il hésita un instant puis se retourna vers Erica. La belle secrétaire de Mr Hale l'observa, semblant deviner que Stiles voulait poser une question.

Chose qui était bel et bien le cas. Il ne pouvait s'en empêcher, il ne cessait de s'interroger. Comment avait-il pu avoir ce travail après un entretien pareil ? Est-ce pour son CV, pour son acte sorti de nulle part, ou bien encore pour que Derek puisse se moquer de lui ensuite ? Puis est-ce qu'Erica était au courant de ce moment gênant ?

Stiles se mordit la lèvre puis finit par poser cette fameuse question. Erica lui fit un sourire plein de sous-entendus et rajouta « Aucune idée, mais il n'a pas eu l'ombre d'une hésitation. Il était très troublé par ton entretien, à croire que tu sais être convaincant.»

Stiles se mit alors à rougir, il était finalement gêné plus qu'autre chose. Et il n'avait même pas une véritable réponse. Il coupa court à la conversation. Pas besoin de s'humilier plus.

Il hésita un instant à continuer de discuter, mais au vu du regard aguicheur de la jeune femme, il préféra la remercier et continuer seul.

Erica déposa un long baiser sur sa joue, lui fit un clin d'œil et sorti de la pièce. Stiles soupira, s'essuya la joue pour enlever la trace de rouge à lèvres en contournant son bureau et se posa sur sa chaise.

Le silence prit place dans la pièce, il observa les alentours, satisfait. Il prit alors une grande respiration et s'excita comme un petit fou sur sa chaise dans un silence contenu, trop heureux d'avoir eu ce job.

Il reprit d'un coup son calme. Il avait eu besoin d'extérioriser un minimum avant de débuter.

Puis avant même de commencer à travailler, il se dépêcha de faire un rapport à Scott. Il en avait eu l'obligation le matin avant de partir.

Une fois ceci fait, il se mit à lire les différentes consignes données par Erica.

* * *

Trois heures qu'il était dans son nouveau bureau et il n'avait toujours pas vu Derek. Il ne savait pas s'il en était heureux ou déçu. D'un côté ça lui évitait de se perdre dans ses pensées et de repenser à son rêve torride et de l'autre côté, justement, ça l'empêchait de se perdre dans ses pensées et donc de profiter d'un bon moment.

Il soupira lentement. Finalement il préférait le croiser un peu.

A croire que sa bonne étoile l'écoutait, car quelqu'un ouvrit sa porte sans même toquer et ce fut non sans plaisir Derek qui entra dans un magnifique costume noir. Ses cheveux étaient parfaitement soignés, ils lui donnaient l'envie de glisser ses mains dedans et son regard si intense le troubla instantanément.

La gorge sèche, il tenta d'entamer une conversation.

\- Mr… Mr Hale

Son cœur battait la chamade. Il essaya d'oublier le goût de ses lèvres contre les siennes, son corps pressé contre le sien, son envie de recommencer, mais c'était peine perdue.

\- Mr Stilinski.

Sa voix lui procura toujours autant de frissons. Il ferma les yeux et inspira un bon coup, il devait rester concentré. Ses mains sous le bureau, il serra les poings pour mieux se contrôler.

\- Voici les documents à étudier et le planning pour la semaine. Il vous faut le lire et bien suivre tout ça. Est-ce clair ?

Stiles prit les papiers et les observa, il ne put laisser un froncement de sourcil lui échapper.

\- Un problème ?

\- Erica me les a déjà fourni à mon arrivée ce matin.

Voyant l'air renfrogné et vexé de Derek, il enchaîna immédiatement.

\- Mais je vous remercie de me les avoir redonné. Mieux vaut trop que pas assez !

Il lui fit un sourire quelque peu tendu. Derek prit appui sur son bureau et se pencha vers lui prêt à parler, mais il coupa court quand leurs regards se croisèrent. Aucun d'eux ne put prononcer un mot. Pour Stiles, ce fut la même sensation que l'autre jour, à la différence que son corps n'était pas contre le sien, chose qu'il regretta quelque peu. La température de la pièce gagna quelques degrés sans même établir de contact physique.

La tension fut alors à son comble quand Stiles pensa à son rêve, le corps de Derek contre le sien, son souffle contre sa peau et cette jouissance si intense. Il se sentit en un rien de temps à l'étroit dans son pantalon.

Il dut se mordre la lèvre pour éviter de gémir.

Le regard de Derek descendit immédiatement sur ses lèvres. Stiles crut voir l'ombre d'une hésitation, d'une lutte intérieure dans le regard de l'homme en face, il vit la tension se créer dans son cou, sa mâchoire se serrer mais celui-ci fit un petit non discret de la tête et se recula nettement.

Le plus jeune se sentit frustré de cette coupure brutale.

\- Bien.

Stiles ferma d'un coup les yeux alors que la voix plus roque que d'habitude de son patron le transporta un peu plus.

Derek ne se fit pas prier, partit vers la porte du fond et ouvrit la porte.

\- Mr Hale !

Stiles avait paniqué, il ne savait pas bien pourquoi il l'avait interrompu alors qu'il était excité comme pas possible. Mais il en avait eu besoin. Il voulait le garder un peu plus, même pour quelques secondes.

Sur le coup, une seule chose lui vint à l'esprit quand Derek se retourna vers lui.

\- Je… Je suis désolé pour l'entretien.

Derek lui répondit par un petit sourire discret puis laissa glisser son regard sur le corps de Stiles avant de remonter à ses yeux.

\- Passons, mais la prochaine fois que je vous dis qu'une conversation n'est pas finie, vous êtes priés de rester. Celle de l'autre jour était d'ailleurs loin d'être finie.

Non sans lâcher son sourire, il rentra dans son bureau, laissant un Stiles perplexe face à cette phrase. Aurait-il dû rester après son baiser ? Et que serait-il passé s'il était resté ?

Il secoua sa tête, il avait dû mal interpréter. Il prit le temps de reprendre ses esprits, d'oublier son excitation puis se mit sans plus attendre à travailler.

* * *

La pause du midi arriva finalement. Erica rentra dans son bureau afin de l'embarquer manger au restaurant de l'entreprise.

Il hésita un instant face au sourire d'Erica, puis se fit la réflexion qu'elle n'avait malgré tout pas l'air d'être une mauvaise personne. Alors il se leva pour la suivre, cela lui permettrait de toute façon de rencontrer du monde. Il la remercia alors lui emboita le pas sans plus attendre.

Au fur et à mesure du chemin, elle lui fit part de tous les potins existants : Qui couchait avec qui, qui était accro aux jeux, qui avait un fétichisme particulier… Bref, sans même avoir rencontré qui que ce soit, il en savait déjà beaucoup trop.

Une fois dans le restaurant, il s'installa à une table avec Erica et trois autres personnes : Une jeune femme, un magnifique visage, qui semblait sûre d'elle et avec de très beaux cheveux blond vénitien. Un jeune homme avec les cheveux délicatement bouclés et blond, qui lui semblait plus qu'adorable et un dernier homme, noir, qu'Erica ne manqua pas d'embrasser, faisant soulever un sourcil à Stiles. Au vue du sourire qu'elle fit à Stiles, il comprit rapidement que la drague qu'elle lui faisait était plus présent pour l'embêter qu'autre chose.

Il lui rendit alors son sourire et salua avec ferveur chaque personne présente. Puis ils se mirent à manger et Stiles commença à déblatérer tout un tas de choses, occupant la majorité du temps de parole mais amenant une excellente bonne humeur au repas.

Il adorait déjà chaque personne. Même si Boyd, le fameux petit ami d'Erica n'en plaçait pas une, son visage réagissait pour lui. Quant à Lydia, elle était une fille incroyablement intelligente qui la suivait sur un bon nombre de sujets, il ne pouvait que s'entendre avec elle.

Puis Isaac, qu'il pourrait qualifier de chiot tellement il était adorable, ne lui donner qu'une envie : Le câliner et le protéger tout du long. Même si au vue de sa carrure, il n'avait pas forcément besoin de Stiles.

Ce repas lui confirma qu'il allait adorer travailler ici.

* * *

Le repas se passait parfaitement, il soupira de contentement et laissa son regard balayer la pièce, abandonnant la conversation entre Lydia et Erica qui l'intéressait assez peu.

Le lieu était magnifique, il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'un restaurant d'entreprise puisse être aussi incroyable. Et alors qu'il observait un peu chaque employé, son regard s'arrêta brusquement.

Puis son cœur se mit à battre à vive allure.

Derek était là, de profil, juste en chemise, entouré d'autres hommes d'affaires. Il se mordit légèrement la lèvre. La veste en moins ne laissait plus aucune place à l'imagination. Ses muscles ressortaient d'autant plus, ses biceps semblaient absolument incroyables. Sa cravate était légèrement défaite, il hésita à se pencher un peu afin de voir le haut de son torse, mais son corps l'en empêcha de manière à ne pas se faire plus remarquer.

Il se perdit malgré tout dans sa contemplation, oubliant le monde qui l'entourait. Juste perdu sur le profil du jeune homme, cette courbe de mâchoire, ses lèvres si tentatrices. Des lèvres qu'il rêverait avoir de nouveau dans son cou.

Il ne reprit conscience avec le monde que lorsque Derek lui-même tourna son visage vers lui, ressentant probablement qu'il était l'objet d'une observation intense.

L'échange de regard fut intense, aucun des deux ne pouvait lâcher le regard. Même si Stiles était à peu près certain d'être rouge de s'être fait prendre la main dans le sac, il ne pouvait pas le lâcher. Ce si beau regard, si profond qui pourrait attirer n'importe qui dans ses filets. Derek ne détourna pas le regard non plus, il semblait à Stiles qu'il n'écoutait pas ses collègues et ce fait lui accélérer les battements de son cœur

L'observation plutôt longue n'échappa pas au sens d'Isaac qui se pencha vers Stiles et lui murmura à l'oreille, fixant à son tour Derek.

\- Alors comme ça, tu mattes le patron ?

Stiles quitta du regard Derek pour regarder le blond, échappant au froncement de sourcil du plus vieux. Il rougit d'autant plus et s'agita.

\- Tais-toi ! Et non, évidemment non… !

Isaac lui fit un petit sourire en coin, passa son bras autour de ses épaules et continua de lui parler à l'oreille.

\- En tout cas il a l'air de bien te mater. Et d'assez peu apprécier notre rapprochement vu le regard noir qu'il me lance.

\- Arrête tes bêtises Isaac

Il gigota pour éloigner son nouvel ami de ses épaules.

\- Y'a un truc entre vous deux ?

\- Non.

Stiles nota le regard assez peu convaincu d'Isaac. Il savait qu'il avait probablement répondu trop vite pour sembler honnête mais il était hors de question de dire quoique ce soit.

Isaac haussa les épaules.

\- Comme tu veux.

Stiles était désolé de déjà mentir à son nouvel ami, mais il ne voulait surtout pas que quoique ce soit se sache. Bien qu'il n'y avait rien entre eux réellement, il ne voulait pas entendre parler de rumeur sous entendant qu'il ait pu avoir le travail en « passant sous le bureau ». Même si malheureusement il avait lui-même forcément quelques doutes…

Sans plus s'attarder sur le sujet, Stiles évita de fixer comme précédemment son patron, mais ne put s'empêcher de jeter quelques regards furtifs, pour son grand bonheur.

Il prit ainsi une bonne dose de son addiction avant de repartir travailler avec Erica.

Il était maintenant installé dans son bureau, reprenant doucement ses activités. Ce n'était évidemment que le premier jour, mais il prenait d'ores et déjà un grand plaisir à travailler. Il ne doutait pas un seul instant qu'il allait s'épanouir ici.

Stiles se devait d'être à la hauteur. Il ne devait pas faire regretter Derek de l'avoir engagé.

Un soupir heureux sorti d'ailleurs de sa bouche en repensant à Derek et à cet échange de regard.

Un bruit sur la gauche le fit sursauter. Il tourna sa tête pour voir la fameuse porte au fond s'ouvrir d'un coup violent. Il se leva et écarquilla les yeux en voyant Derek rentrer dans son bureau, l'air plus que renfrogné.

\- Mr Hale ?


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour !

Voici donc normalement l'avant-dernier chapitre... Je vous remercie toujours autant!

Bonne lecture,

A la semaine prochaine!

_Babylone : Encore et toujours merci!_

* * *

\- Mr Hale ?

Stiles se leva d'un coup, observant un Derek tendu au possible.

\- Maintenant. Réunion.

\- Et avec plus de mot ?

Il ne comprit pas son intonation agressive et il avait beau être le petit nouveau, il n'allait pas se laisser parler sur ce ton. Derek lui lança un regard noir et grogna, mécontent. Le plus jeune dut retenir un frisson.

\- Vous n'avez pas regardé votre planning ? Nous avons une réunion. Alors dépêchez-vous.

Stiles ne put s'empêcher de murmurer un « Oui chef, bien chef. » Autant Derek n'avait pas l'air d'être l'homme le plus gai au monde, autant actuellement il semblait vouloir dévorer tout cru n'importe qui.

\- Un problème Mr Stilinski ?

Il plissa un peu les yeux et s'approcha de lui.

\- Et vous Mr Hale ?

Ils se fixèrent un instant. Il vit le regard de Derek se baisser puis retourner à ses yeux, ses pupilles s'étaient dilatées et sa respiration s'accéléra. Stiles sentit son corps rentrer en ébullition. Il le voulait, il souhaitait embrasser ses lèvres et revivre un instant magique comme auparavant.

Alors que Stiles passait à côté de lui direction la porte, Derek le plaqua contre le mur avec force, le faisant grimacer.

\- Ne me parlez pas comme ça

\- Vous non plus. Je ne suis pas votre chien.

Derek serra les dents et bloqua un peu plus Stiles contre le mur. Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de murmurer un « putain » alors que son excitation montait en lui. Voir Derek le plaquer contre un mur, le maintenir contre son corps et sentir la tension due à la colère sur lui le stimula plus qu'il ne devrait.

Ce fut d'autant plus dur de se contrôler lorsque Derek posa avec violence ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il ne sut pas réellement ce qu'il se passait, les mains de Derek le maintenaient toujours aussi fortement, prouvant par ailleurs que ses muscles n'étaient pas juste là pour faire beau. Il mordilla la lèvre afin d'approfondir le baiser. Chose qu'il ne lui refusa évidemment pas.

Le baiser fut intense, passionnant, sensuel mais terriblement court. Derek se recula, les sourcils froncés.

Stiles reprit son souffle alors qu'il le lâchait en reculant.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Tu vas me rendre fou.

Derek passa sa main dans ses cheveux en soupirant.

\- Nous sommes attendus.

\- Attends !

Stiles lui attrapa le bras. Il ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça. Ils ne firent même plus attention à se vouvoyer, l'esprit bien ailleurs.

\- Oublie ça, reste concentré.

Stiles observa Derek qui dirigea son regard vers son cou. Il le vit s'approcher de lui sans qu'il ne bouge d'un pouce. Il ne sentit plus qu'il ne vit ses mains qui se posèrent lentement sur son torse. Son corps frissonna de tout son être quand il les remonta délicatement jusqu'à son cou. Il retint sa respiration, Derek se pencha à son oreille en réajustant sa cravate.

\- Beau costume.

Il retrouva son souffle quand Derek se recula et qu'il partit vers la porte.

\- Réunion, maintenant.

Il sortit sans plus attendre, laissant un Stiles complètement perdu et excité au possible. Il n'avait pas compris comment de l'engueulade ils étaient passés au baiser, au recul sans raison, puis de nouveau à l'excitation pour finir par la fuite.

C'était surtout Derek qui allait le rendre fou.

* * *

Il devait se reprendre maintenant. Il était inenvisageable de faire une réunion avec ses nouveaux collègues et une érection incroyable. Il prit un grand bol d'air et se mit à penser à tous et n'importe quoi pour oublier la sensation de son souffle contre son oreille.

\- Penser à Scott, penser à Scott nu, erf non. Penser… À mon père. Ouais. Non pas mon père nu mon dieu. Pense à quelqu'un d'autre ! Derek ! Derek nu… Je ne vais pas m'en sortir.

Il gémit de désespoir, se frotta les cheveux vigoureusement. Puis se mit à compter, à faire des multiplications, n'importe quoi qui ne comprenait pas des gens nus. Cela eu plus de résultats que précédemment. Il fut arrêté quand Isaac, passant devant son bureau ouvert, l'interpella.

\- Stiles ?

Il sursauta, regarda Isaac et observa discrètement son pantalon. Il souffla, rassuré.

\- Tu ne viens pas à la réunion ?

\- Si, si, j'arrive.

Isaac lui fit un sourire et l'attendit. Dès lors qu'il l'avait rejoint, le blond lui passa un bras autour de ses épaules et le guida vers la salle de réunion.

\- Tu verras, ce n'est pas un grand moment de vie, beaucoup de blabla mais en même temps c'est assez drôle ! Et y'a de la bonne nourriture en plus.

\- En fait tu n'y vas que pour la nourriture, c'est ça ?

Isaac lui fit un clin d'œil et rentra avec lui. Stiles ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que c'était encore une immense pièce, à croire que tout dans l'immeuble était disproportionné. Mais il aimait malgré tout et la vue sur la ville était toujours aussi imprenable et fascinante. Son regard se porta ensuite sur la table, remplie de pâtisseries et d'autres choses pour grignoter.

\- Oh ouais, ça c'est sympa.

\- Je savais que ça allait te plaire ! Allez tu viens te mettre avec moi ?

Stiles s'apprêta à le suivre quand un grognement l'arrêta et qu'une main se posa sur son épaule.

\- Il travaille avec moi Isaac. Pas avec toi.

Les deux jeunes hommes se tournèrent vers le nouvel arrivant.

\- Eh bien Derek, possessif ?

Le dit Derek lança un regard noir au blond. Stiles ne savait plus où se mettre, son cerveau repartit sur le baiser. Il était perdu, jamais il ne pourrait oublier et encore moins si Derek venait le chercher comme ça.

\- Tais-toi Isaac. Tu n'as qu'à embaucher quelqu'un.

\- Tu n'as qu'à me donner les moyens. Et il n'a pas besoin d'être à côté de toi.

\- J'ai besoin de son avis.

\- Vous vous battez vraiment pour moi ?

Stiles les dévisagea l'un après l'autre. L'idée lui plaisait.

\- Si vous voulez m'acheter, les curly fries c'est ce qui me plait le plus.

Il leur fit un grand sourire, ravie de pouvoir potentiellement négocier de la nourriture.

\- J'ai bien une autre idée de ce qui te plait Stiles.

Il tourna sa tête vers Isaac, se demandant de quoi il parlait, puis il comprit au vu de son regard : Derek. Il lui marcha sur le pied pour le faire taire, le faisant grimacer.

Stiles n'hésita pas plus longtemps. Même s'il adorait son nouvel ami, Derek était bien plus intéressant et pouvoir être près de lui pendant un moment serait certes, difficile, mais tellement agréable en même temps.

\- Je vous suis Mr Hale.

Avant de partir Isaac lui déposa un baiser sur sa joue, avant de fuir sous le regard meurtrier du plus vieux. Un fin fond de réflexion émergea dans le cerveau de Stiles.

\- C'est lui qui vous rend grognon aujourd'hui ?

\- Je ne suis pas grognon.

\- Vous n'avez pas l'air ravi non plus. Mais ça ne répond pas à la question.

\- Ne vous laissez pas embarquer par Isaac.

Tout en grognant, Derek partit s'asseoir à l'opposé d'Isaac. Stiles le suivit de près et s'installa sur la chaise à ses côtés. Il aimait se dire que son patron avait l'air un peu jaloux.

\- Pour le moment j'ai besoin de vous pour prendre note de ce qui est dit. N'hésitez pas à intervenir pour donner votre avis.

Stiles lui fit un signe de tête, prit des feuilles sur la table, prêt à écrire.

* * *

La réunion démarra dans de bonnes conditions, Stiles suivit avec passion chaque conversation. Il ne prenait pas part aux débats mais analysait tout afin de prendre son rythme pour les prochaines fois.

Derek lui murmurait parfois des informations complémentaires ou lui tendait des papiers afin qu'il comprenne bien ce qu'il se passait. Stiles en était absolument ravi, cela lui plaisait de voir que le plus vieux était concerné par son amélioration et son intégration dans la réunion. Il était d'ailleurs fasciné par le professionnalisme de ce dernier. Bien qu'il n'en ait pas réellement douté, les moments seuls avec lui finissaient par être peu professionnel.

Il se mit ensuite à observer chaque personne une à une. Passant d'Isaac discutant avec son voisin, à l'homme chauve à sa gauche qui ne semblait absolument pas concentré ou encore à la jeune femme qui semblait très absorbée par la nourriture.

Mais alors qu'il s'abstenait fortement, il ne put empêcher son regard de finalement dévier sur Derek, le plus discrètement que possible. Il perdit donc le fil de la réunion, se délectant de chaque élément qui le composait, de chaque bout de beau visible, il s'humidifia ses lèvres lentement.

\- Vous en dites quoi Mr Stilinski ?

Ce dernier releva directement les yeux vers Derek, il rougit violemment.

\- Hm… Eh bien…

Il vit Isaac au loin lui faire un signe de tête, l'engagent à répondre positivement. Il fit confiance à son nouvel ami et sans réellement justifier sa réponse et grâce à son pouvoir de discussion, il répondit à la positive à cette question en déblatérant tout et rien. Il ne manqua pas le petit sourire voulut discret de Derek. Le voir sourire lui fit rater un battement et le boosta d'autant plus à parler. Il le coupa alors, le remercia et réengagea la conversation avec les autres.

Stiles soupira discrètement et remercia discrètement Isaac qui lui fit un grand sourire en réponse.

Il fut ravi de ne pas réagir quand ensuite Derek se pencha vers son oreille et murmura.

\- J'avais pourtant dit de rester concentré.

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre un quelconque sarcasme qu'il sentit une main se glisser sur sa cuisse. La main ne monta pas particulièrement plus haut, mais il sentait de lentes caresses par-dessus son pantalon qui lui collèrent des frissons.

Il se pencha à son tour vers Derek pour murmurer près de son oreille.

\- Je dois rester concentré avec ça ?

\- Mm ?

\- Ne jouez pas à l'innocent.

Il glissa sa main sur la sienne, il le griffa lentement, faisant réagir Derek.

\- Cela dit vous ne semblez pas très concentré vous aussi.

Derek fit un petit ricanement discret, sans s'arrêter pour autant sur sa cuisse. Les contacts restaient très innocents, Stiles sentait bien qu'il ne cherchait pas à aller plus loin et il appréciait. Il ne savait toujours pas bien comment interpréter ces gestes mais il ne risquerait pas de lui demander d'arrêter.

Il voulut lui-même entreprendre un nouveau geste mais malheureusement pour lui, la réunion sonna sa fin. Il avait eu moins d'une minute un contact avec Derek, ce qui fut bien trop court pour lui.

Alors que Stiles s'apprêtait à se lever, la pression sur sa cuisse se fit plus forte, freinant son mouvement. Il jeta un regard à Derek qui observait les gens sortir petit à petit. Une fois tout le monde sortit, il relâcha la pression et se leva. Stiles le suivit sans plus attendre.

\- Vous me taperez le rapport que vous avez fait et préparez les questions que vous aurez pour moi, j'y répondrais ensuite.

\- Des questions du style « Êtes-vous célibataire ? »

Derek leva un sourcil. Stiles n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de le taquiner sur son entretien.

\- Vous avez déjà la réponse.

Stiles fit un petit rire et s'approcha de la porte.

\- Ou du genre « quel est votre relation avec Isaac ? » Vous avez l'air proche.

Avant même que Stiles atteignent la porte, il se fit plaquer de nouveau contre le mur, sa tête fut entourée des bras de Derek. La position était plus que suggestive, leurs visages étaient trop proche pour une simple conversation.

Il sentit une nouvelle fois son cœur battre à vive allure. Il entendait des gens derrière la porte, il ne devait pas flancher. Il ferma alors les yeux pour se contenir.

\- Nous vivons ensemble.

Il rouvrit instantanément les yeux, son cœur se brisa un instant. Cette révélation lui fit plus mal que prévu. Comment avait-il pu se laisser piéger par ses gestes ?

Il essaya alors de se dégager, presque vexé de s'être fait avoir. Mais la tristesse avait dû se voir car Derek le bloqua de son corps.

\- Attends.

Le tutoiement prit de nouveau place alors que l'urgence de se justifier était présente.

\- Pas besoin de plus de détails merci.

\- Il est comme un petit frère, je le garde chez moi depuis que ses parents l'ont jeté dehors.

Stiles ouvrit grand les yeux. Son cœur s'emballa de nouveau. Isaac correspondait d'autant plus à un chiot à protéger et savoir que Derek le faisait le fit d'autant plus monter dans son estime. Pourquoi en plus d'être magnifique devait-il être adorable ?

Ce n'était pas possible d'avoir autant d'émotions en si peu de temps.

Il ne savait pas quoi rajouter. Il en semblait être de même pour Derek. Rien ne fut plus prononcé, mais ils se fixèrent intensément un long moment. Leurs yeux parlèrent pour eux. Stiles n'en fut pas sûr, mais il lui sembla voir le visage de Derek se pencher légèrement et rapprocher lentement du sien, prêt à l'embrasser avec plus de tendresse que les autres fois.

Mais tout fut une nouvelle fois rapidement coupé.

\- Derek.

Le dit Derek soupira et se recula.

\- Peter.

\- Oh. Je vois que tu étais occupé. Est-ce ton fameux nouvel employé ? Effectivement, il est beau gosse. Je comprends pourquoi tu l'as gardé.

Stiles s'étouffa en entendant la fin de la phrase. Avec cette journée, il avait presque oublié ce détail.

\- Arrête Peter.

\- Eh bien c'est toi qui m'as dit ça. Je ne l'invente pas.

\- Ce n'est pas le cas Stiles, ne l'écoute pas.

Stiles lança un regard noir à Derek puis surtout au nouvel arrivant qui se permettait de l'insulter sans raison.

\- Grand bien vous fasse, moi je sais ce que je vaux.

\- Je le sais aussi.

Derek attrapa son menton pour le forcer à le regarder. Il paraissait honnête, mais le doute ne le quitta pas pour autant.

\- Bref, cher neveu, nous avons notre rendez-vous en extérieur aujourd'hui. Nous devons y aller.

Derek lui fit un signe de tête et lui fit signe de partir avant. Celui-ci lui obéit sans manquer de faire un clin d'œil à Stiles.

\- Pervers.

Peter rigola et sortit de la pièce.

\- Je suis désolée pour lui, il raconte n'importe quoi.

\- Il avait l'air très sûr de lui.

\- Il a toujours l'air sûr de lui. Mais il raconte surtout des bêtises. Ne le crois pas.

\- Ça y ressemble un peu pourtant.

Stiles détourna le regard faisant soupirer Derek.

\- Je n'ai pas le temps d'en parler. Mais je suis honnête.

Derek ne s'attarda pas et partit de la pièce, laissant Stiles avec ses doutes. Ce dernier posa sa tête en arrière contre le mur. Il était complètement perdu après cette première journée. Il ne savait comment tout interpréter. Il était passé du chaud au froid en très peu d'instant. Il cogna sa tête sur le mur, se redressa et quitta la pièce.

Il devait absolument résoudre ce problème.


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour!

Et voilà, c'est avec une petite émotion que cette histoire arrive à sa fin. Je vous remercie encore une fois pour votre soutien, cette histoire ne devait être qu'un os et je suis ravie que vous m'ayez poussé à écrire une suite. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle aurait un tel engouement mais j'en suis très contente! Alors, vraiment, merci.  
J'espère que cette fin vous conviendra en tout cas.

**/!\ Je mets donc un petit warning qui justifie le rating M /!\**

(J'ai pas l'habitude de faire ce genre de scène, mais j'y ai mis tout mon cœur pour que ça vous plaise! )

Et j'espère vous retrouver pour d'autres histoires.

Bonne lecture,

Bon week-end,

Et à bientôt!

* * *

Deux jours étaient passés depuis la fameuse réunion. Et deux jours que Stiles avaient la sensation que Derek l'évitait. Il n'avait fait que le croiser, au mieux, deux trois mots échangés au coin d'une porte, mais rien de plus. Il n'arrivait pas à décider si c'était la quantité de travail à fournir, la fameuse conversation à avoir ou simplement qu'il avait autant envie que lui de lui sauter dessus à chaque fois que leurs regards se croisaient.

Stiles soupira alors qu'il se servait son café.

\- A ton avis Isaac ?

Il se retourna vers son ami et s'appuya sur le plan de travail de la salle de pause.

\- Mon avis sur quoi ?

\- Eh bien sur ce que je te disais.

\- … Tu ne parlais pas Stiles. Mais tu étais effectivement bien concentré.

\- Ah…

\- Notre soirée d'hier soir t'a autant perturbé que ça ?

Isaac lui fit un clin d'œil alors que Stiles lui tira la langue. En effet, la veille ils s'étaient retrouvés après le travail avec Scott après la demande plus qu'insistante du blond pour rencontrer son meilleur ami. Soirée qui s'était merveilleusement bien passée, les trois hommes s'entendaient à merveille. Stiles avait bien eu parfois l'impression de tenir la chandelle, mais l'idée lui plaisait.

\- Elle l'a plus perturbé Scott que moi si tu veux tout savoir.

\- Ah oui ?

Stiles sourit face à son regard pétillant et fit un signe de tête pour confirmer.

\- Super.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, aucun intérêt de parler maintenant de Derek à Isaac. Déjà parce qu'il venait de le perdre dans ses pensées, mais aussi parce qu'il allait le taquiner jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

Il se décolla de son appui et parti en direction de la porte.

\- On se refait une soirée comme hier ce week-end ?

Non sans continuer son trajet, il tourna son regard vers Isaac, prêt à répondre. Mais sa tasse percuta quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un qui grogna soudainement.

\- Oh mon dieu ! Derek ! Non, Mr Hale ! Pardon pardon pardon. Ca doit être bouillant !

Stiles paniqua en voyant le regard noir de l'homme devant lui, mais eu un doute qu'il lui soit réellement dirigé. Il passa outre ceci, attrapa des serviettes en papier et commença à essuyer sa chemise. Il s'insulta à multiples reprises dans sa tête. Quitte à choisir quelqu'un sur qui renverser son café, il aurait préféré éviter son patron.

Ce dernier lui attrapa les mains alors qu'il s'acharnait sur son haut. Stiles était rouge, mais impossible de savoir si c'était de honte ou par le contact de Derek.

\- Pas grave.

Sa réponse abrupte fit baisser la tête à Stiles.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, je ne voulais pas…

\- J'espère bien.

Derek fit un petit sourire en coin que Stiles ne vit pas, observant honteusement l'énorme tache de café.

\- Je vais vous la laver !

Il retira ses mains de celles de Derek et accéda au premier bouton pour lui retirer.

\- Si je vous dérange faut le dire.

Stiles s'arrêta, observa le haut de chemise défaite, puis les yeux de Derek, puis Isaac.

Il était en train de déshabiller Derek.

Il gémit de honte, se recula et sortit de la pièce sans plus attendre. Il en avait marre de se mettre dans des situations ridicules.

Il n'entendit qu'Isaac lui parler au loin alors qu'il fuyait honteusement dans son bureau.

\- Je viendrais chez toi ce week-end alors !

Stiles s'enferma dans son bureau et posa son front sur la table. Il pesta contre lui-même. Respira un bon coup. Et se força à se remettre au travail afin d'oublier cette mésaventure.

* * *

Il n'eut pas beaucoup de temps pour se concentrer que la porte secondaire de son bureau s'ouvrit sur un Derek dans une nouvelle chemise propre mais l'air renfrogné. Stiles se leva d'un coup, il se demanda un instant s'il le verrait passer un jour cette porte sans donner le sentiment qu'il allait le bouffer ensuite.

Derek partit vers la porte principale sous le regard intrigué de Stiles. Il ne comprit pas pourquoi et failli s'étouffer quand il croisa son intense regard alors qu'il fermait à clé cette porte. Il déglutit alors qu'il revint vers lui et qu'il se mit à côté de lui, sans le lâcher une seconde du regard.

Stiles se mit à bouillir de l'intérieur. Ils étaient proches, bien trop proches pour sa santé mentale. Pourquoi avait-il fermé cette porte ?

Aucun des deux ne parla, se fixant, créant une nouvelle tension entre eux. Stiles essaya de ne pas s'agiter, ne voulant laisser transparaitre son trouble. Il sentit son souffle s'accélérer, il n'avait qu'un geste à faire et il pouvait attraper sa nuque et l'embrasser une nouvelle fois.

Mais il devait se contenir. Alors il recula d'un pas, se racla la gorge et entama difficilement la conversation.

\- Que puis-je pour vous Mr Hale ? Non pas que vous n'êtes pas le bienvenu ici. Il est évident que vous êtes le bienvenu et non pas à cause de... Non, enfin c'est votre entreprise, donc vous pouvez bien aller où vous voulez, quand vous voulez. Mais pourquoi êtes-vous ici et maintenant ? Vous allez me tuer pour le café ? J'en suis vraiment désolé. Pourquoi avez-vous fermé la porte à clé ? Oh non, c'est vraiment pour me tuer plus tranquillement. Puis pourquoi vous me fixez comme ça… ?

Stiles finit presque sa phrase en gémissant. Il ne supportait plus ce regard, son corps était en feu et n'attendait qu'un geste pour se laisser embarquer.

Son attente fut finalement de courte durer.

Derek glissa avec possessivité sa main dans sa nuque et colla ses lèvres contre les siennes. Stiles ne se fit clairement pas prier et répondit sans plus attendre au baiser. Il glissa ses mains sur son torse, se délectant de la musculature plus que parfaite de son patron pour finalement remonter une main dans ses cheveux. Il émit un gémissement lorsque Derek lui mordit la lèvre, cette ouverture légère laissa place à la langue du patron, engageant alors un baiser d'autant plus passionné, plus bestial.

Le plus vieux glissa ses mains sous ses cuisses, le souleva sans même attendre une réaction de Stiles pour le poser sur son bureau.

Stiles se délectait de ses caresses, Derek avait déjà retiré sa chemise de son pantalon pour caresser son dos. Le plus jeune ne savait plus comment agir, c'était trop de sensation, trop de sensualité. Tout était parfait.

Jusqu'à ce que son cerveau d'hyperactif ne se remette en route.

«Es-tu là uniquement parce que tu l'as embrassé ? As-tu eu ce travail parce que tu étais méritant ou parce que tu pouvais éventuellement être un bon coup ? »

Cette réflexion lui fit ralentir le baiser, il se recula même. Ce geste lui offrit un grognement et un froncement de sourcil de Derek.

\- Tu… Vous….

Stiles soupira et laissa retomber son front sur l'épaule de son vis-à-vis. Ne pouvait-il pas juste profiter de ce moment sans se prendre la tête ?

Derek soupira, attrapa le menton de Stiles et l'obligea à le regarder.

\- Quel est le problème ?

Stiles se mordit la lèvre, attirant instantanément son regard. Il s'agita un peu sur le bureau.

\- Est-ce que… Est-ce que j'ai eu le boulot juste pour… ça ?

Derek leva les yeux au ciel et se recula du corps chaud du plus jeune. Il quitta la pièce sans attendre.

Stiles baissa les yeux, encore une fois, il avait l'impression d'avoir tout foiré. Il n'entendit que le bruissement des papiers provenant du bureau de Derek. Il soupira et se leva de son bureau, prêt à retravailler jusqu'à son licenciement.

\- Bon tu viens ou pas ?

Il tourna la tête vers le bureau de Derek, puis s'y dirigea d'un pas lent. Il l'observa alors fouiller dans ses papiers puis lui en tendre un en particulier. Stiles fronça les sourcils et attrapa le papier.

\- Ecoute bien parce que je ne vais pas me répéter.

Stiles quitta les yeux du papier et le regarda.

\- Ceci est la liste des personnes que j'ai voulu voir en entretien pour ce travail. Le premier de la liste étant celui qui avait le cv qui m'intéressait le plus. C'est-à-dire, toi. Donc tu n'as été embauché que pour tes capacités intellectuelles.  
Pour le reste, dès l'ascenseur j'ai eu envie de toi et j'ai bien senti que toi aussi. Ce fut encore pire pendant l'entretien et depuis que tu es ici, je n'en peux plus. Si tu penses une seule seconde que ton désir est unilatéral, tu as tort. Maintenant tu as le droit de dire que tu ne veux pas ça, je l'entendrais et nous arrêterons cette « histoire » là, sans perte de ton travail. Si tu veux aller dans ce sens, n'approche plus Isaac, ne sors plus avec lui et bordel, arrête de fuir et laisse-moi te faire l'amour immédiatement.

Il écarquilla les yeux, il ne s'attendait clairement pas à avoir un discours d'une telle longueur et d'une telle intensité.

Il avait eu la meilleure réponse au monde. Son corps avait remonté en température en une seule phrase. Il se mordilla sensuellement la lèvre, un air taquin sur son visage.

\- Un problème avec Isaac ?

Derek lui lança un regard noir. Stiles ne put s'empêcher de rire.

\- Votre rendez-vous d'hier soir ?

\- Pour qu'il puisse rencontrer mon meilleur ami et vu la tournure des choses, qu'ils sortent ensemble.

\- Bien.

\- Jaloux ?

Sous le regard intense de Derek, il s'approcha du bureau de son futur amant et fit ce qu'il lui avait déjà trotté en tête : Il jeta toutes ses affaires par terre pour libérer le meuble.

« Crack »

Il ne s'attendit malheureusement pas à casser quoique ce soit.

\- Oups… ?

\- …

\- J'avais toujours rêvé de ça !

Derek soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu me fatigues déjà.

\- Hey !

Stiles croisa les bras et tourna la tête. Il entendit alors plus qu'il ne vit l'ainé s'approcher lui. Ce dernier se glissa devant lui et sans cérémonie, se mit à lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille.

\- Mais d'une certaine manière, ça me plait.

Stiles frissonna violemment et lui fit un grand sourire. Il n'eut pas le temps de rajouter quoique ce soit qu'il sentit des mains se glisser de nouveau sous ses cuisses, il s'accrocha à ses hanches et se laissa poser sur le bureau. Ils ne se lâchèrent alors plus du regard, laissant la tension monter lentement.

Mais la patience n'était pas sa plus grande qualité. Il se mit alors à bouger lentement ses hanches et frôler ses lèvres lentement. Stiles murmura sensuellement son prénom contre celles-ci.

La réaction fut immédiate. Derek se jeta sur ses lèvres et l'embrassa sans cérémonie glissant ses mains sous sa chemise. Le baiser devint plus passionné, plus désordonné. Leurs mains se touchaient sans arrêt, devenant d'ores et déjà accro à leurs peaux.

Ils se reculèrent afin de reprendre leurs souffles puis Derek descendit ses lèvres le long de sa mâchoire et son cou, mordillant par moment. Ses mains se baladaient les fesses de Stiles, quant à celles de ce dernier, elles se mirent en action pour défaire avec difficulté un à un les boutons de sa chemise. Il était quelque peu déconcentré par la bouche contre sa peau.

Les soupirs et les gémissements commencèrent à emplir la pièce, Stiles essayait de se contenir, mais les mains expertes lui en empêchaient. Il réussit malgré tout à lui déboutonner la chemise, il l'écarta afin de lui enlever. Son regard se délecta de ce torse musclé. Ce fut encore meilleur que dans tous ses fantasmes. Derek leva un sourcil en voyant le reluquer sans vergogne.

Stiles releva son regard vers lui, sentant son corps refroidir sans sa présence contre lui. Ne voyant pas l'homme devant lui s'activer pour autant, il commença à détacher sa propre chemise, le fixant intensément. Mais Derek lui fit un petit sourire, approcha ses mains de lui, vira celles de Stiles et lui déchira sans plus attendre.

\- Qu-Quoi ?! Mais elle était toute neuve ! Et je n'en ai pas d'autres de rechange ! Derek ! Mais ça va pas ou qu-

Derek lui coupa la parole en l'embrassant.

\- Tant mieux.

Il lui enleva sa chemise et le bascula sur son bureau, Stiles fit un petit cri de surprise qui se transforma en gémissement alors que Derek s'attaquait à son torse.

Puis tout alla rapidement, leurs cerveaux ne contrôlaient plus rien, seul leurs corps étaient en action, se caressant, se délectant de chaque sensations qu'ils éprouvaient.

Stiles gigota sur la table, quémandant d'accélérer les choses. Il s'attaqua lui-même à sa ceinture, mais un grondement sourd lui fit s'arrêter et envoyer une décharge de plaisir.

\- Derek…

Ce dernier attrapa ses mains et lui plaqua contre le bureau.

\- Je. M'occupe de toi.

Le regard au-dessus de lui persuada Stiles de ne pas bouger et de se laisser faire. Et dès que Derek lui détacha, il ne regretta pas son choix. Celui-ci s'occupa de lui à merveille, laissant ses lèvres se balader sur son torse, laissant des marques sans aucune gêne. Puis il s'adonna à la tâche de les déshabiller complètement.

Les deux avaient attendu ce moment depuis des lustres, leurs corps nus se glissèrent l'un contre l'autre, ils se caressaient et se procuraient une multitude de sensations. Plus grisantes les unes que les autres.

Lorsque Stiles vit Derek sortirent un lubrifiant de son bureau, il n'eut même pas la force d'en faire une mauvaise blague, seul un gémissement sortit de sa bouche.

Puis celui-ci fut rapidement suivit par d'autres encore, plus bruyants, plus puissants, alors que Derek le préparait avec intensité et douceur.

Ils ne savaient plus où donner de la tête tant le plaisir était grand.

Derek plaqua sa main sur la bouche de Stiles, empêchant un cri de sortir alors que leurs corps ne formèrent plus qu'un.

Il enleva sa main pour mieux l'embrasser et continuer dans cette danse sensuelle et unique. Les gémissements s'étouffaient dans ce baiser, Stiles ne savait plus où donner de la tête, il griffait son dos, tirait ses cheveux dans les moments plus intenses.

Il ne put qu'essayer de mendier entre deux gémissements à Derek de s'occuper un peu de lui. Chose qu'il fit sans plus attendre, faisant se cambrer violemment Stiles. Son corps n'était plus que sensations intenses et orgasmiques.

Ils auraient souhaité que jamais ce moment ne s'arrête.

Mais l'instant magique prit fin quand ils atteignirent ensemble le septième ciel.

Derek se recula puis se laissa alors tomber contre son corps, embrassant une dernière fois la ligne de sa mâchoire. Ils reprirent leurs respirations lentement, sans prononcer un mot –chose peu commun pour l'un des deux-, profitant juste de cet instant avec de douces caresses.

* * *

\- Et maintenant ?

Il ne fallait pas trop en attendre non plus de Stiles, les quelques minutes de silence étaient déjà bien trop pour lui. Seul un grognement lui répondit. Le plus jeune lui attrapa légèrement ses cheveux pour lui tirer et le sortir de son cou.

Il voulait savoir ce qu'allait devenir leur relation.

Il déposa un baiser rapide sur ses lèvres. Ils se fixèrent un instant avant que Derek ne soupire et se redresse un peu.

Derek se rhabilla sous le regard déstabilisé de Stiles. Il lui lança ses habits pour qu'il s'habille à son tour.

\- Je te rappelle que ma chemise est morte.

L'ainé fit un sourire en coin, satisfait du souvenir qu'il lui revenait. Puis alla chercher dans son armoire une chemise, qu'il lui passa.

\- Bien, comme ça j'aurais encore plus l'air d'un gringalet. Je te préviens. Tu m'en dois une.

Stiles s'habilla sous le regard intense de Derek. Il essaya de ne pas laisser transparaître son doute quant à la suite des évènements.

\- C'est vrai. Eh bien. Que dis-tu que nous allions t'en chercher une puis que nous dînions ensemble, disons… Vendredi soir ?

Stiles le regarda, l'air hésitant de Derek le fit complètement fondre. Puis il lui fit un grand sourire avant de déposer un long baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Ca me convient parfaitement !

Stiles trépigna sur place. Il fixa sa montre puis la porte et soupira.

* * *

« Allez, je vais être en retard ! Bon sang, dépêche-toi ! »

Il était déjà précisément 9h et 30 secondes et celui-ci avait un rendez-vous important qu'il ne pouvait pas manquer.

Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, il s'y réfugia s'en plus attendre et appuya avec acharnement sur le trentième étage.

\- Allez !

Il se figea instantanément en entendant la voix grave d'un homme qui lui envoya directement des frissons dans tout le dos. Ce moment lui rappela d'anciens souvenirs.

Heureusement pour l'homme, celui-ci put bloquer lui-même la porte dans un grognement.

Lorsque celui-ci rentra, Stiles ne put s'empêcher de l'observer puis de lui faire un grand sourire.

Derek l'observa de la tête au pied puis leva un sourcil.

\- Tu ne devais pas être là plus tôt pour ton rendez-vous ?

Stiles s'approcha de lui, glissa ses mains dans son cou et embrassa lentement ses lèvres.

\- Mm… Si, mais disons que quelqu'un m'a mis un peu en retard ce matin…

\- Je n'ai pas le souvenir de t'avoir mis autant en retard.

Derek glissa ses mains dans le bas de son dos.

\- Mais ma voiture s'est chargée du reste.

\- Tu devrais vraiment la ch-

\- Je t'interdis de finir cette phrase.

Stiles lui mordilla la lèvre en « punition ». Puis Derek le colla plus contre lui pour mieux l'embrasser. Lorsque Stiles se décolla de ses lèvres, il glissa lentement ses mains sur son torse.

\- Tu sais à quoi je pense actuellement ?

Derek l'observa, il hésita à lui poser la question. Il savait les idées farfelues que pouvaient avoir son compagnon et il n'était pas sûr de vouloir savoir.

Mais celui-ci ne lui laissa pas le choix.

\- Je repense à notre rencontre, il y a quelques années maintenant.

\- Cinq.

Il aimait la précision.

\- Il y a cinq ans donc. Dans cet ascenseur, où j'ai eu un véritable coup de foudre pour toi.

Derek lui fit un petit sourire. Aucun doute, il se souvenait du sien aussi.

\- Eh bien ce jour-là, j'ai absolument rêvé que tu me prenais dans cet ascenseur justement. Avec brutalité, sensualité et amour.

Un grondement sourd lui répondit, Stiles put sentir que cette conversation lui faisait un certain effet.

\- Et tu sais quoi ? Je t'aime encore plus aujourd'hui que ce jour-là. Mais je n'ai toujours pas eu le droit à ce moment torride dans cet ascenseur.

Il se mordilla la lèvre sensuellement. Derek ne prit pas plus le temps d'y réfléchir et plaqua d'un coup son amant contre un des murs.

Le bouton stop de l'ascenseur fut vite gratifié d'un appuie pour arrêt.

Derek se jeta ensuite sur ses lèvres.

Stiles allait enfin vivre ce fantasme avec l'homme qu'il aime.

* * *

Encore merci à tous!


End file.
